


Life's Greatest Pleasures

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautician!Jaime, F/M, Fluff, Pegging (The Vibe), Quite Sansa-centric, Sansa POV, Somewhat Inspired by Beauty Pop, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: “Life’s Greatest Pleasures?” Sansa read with some trepidation. “That sounds like the name of a sex shop.”Margaery grinned. “Well, it kind of is.”“But you said it was a…”“It’s that too. You’ll understand once you meet the owner.”“The owner?”“He works there. Well, actually, that’s putting it mildly. You’ll understand once you go there.”
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 44
Kudos: 132
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange 2020





	Life's Greatest Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel_deux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_deux/gifts).



> Thank you to Nire and Slips for betaing and Slips for organizing this exchange. I hope you enjoy this angel_deux!

“Life’s Greatest Pleasures?” Sansa read with some trepidation. “That sounds like the name of a sex shop.”

Margaery grinned. “Well, it kind of is.”

“But you said it was a…”

“It’s that too. You’ll understand once you meet the owner.”

“The owner?”

“He works there. Well, actually, that’s putting it mildly. You’ll understand once you go there.”

Sansa eyed her friend suspiciously while she ran her hands idly through her long hair. “There is a lot of understanding once I do something here.”

Margaery laughed, her voice tinkling. “It’s just hard to explain.”

A sly smile spread on Sansa’s face. “Well if _you_ can’t explain it, then it must not be of this world.”

“It kind of isn’t,” Margaery said, biting her bottom lip. “You’ll--”

“Understand when I see it.”

Margaery let out a loud squeal and tackled Sansa in a hug. “Now you’re getting me! Also, I know you don’t exactly swing both ways…”

Sansa blushed, then wrapped her arms back around her friend’s waist and gave it a light squeeze. She wasn’t too sure about that now, but she wasn’t going to confirm - nor deny - Margaery until she… well… she understood herself a little bit better.

“But you also have to see the shop upstairs.”

“What kind of shop is upstairs?”

“A one stop shop for all your tech needs. Also it’s a board game store… and also a gaming hub, and a café? You’ll--”

“See when I get there.”

Margaery beamed brightly.

* * *

The very plain white brick storefront, with just a large window covered with a drawn azure curtain and the austere name printed above it in a sans serif font, belied what extravagance could be found inside.

The glow of the parlour was warm, sunlamps standing in every corner and adorning the walls in between, and light reflected off of jeweled hangings that hung above the other four entranceways in the shop, around the mirrors, and down most of the walls. One crystal curtain, the one that was just to the right of the entrance, covered a set of stairs, which Sansa was sure led to the second floor of this - quite frankly - perplexing shop. Taking a look around, and seeing that there were no sex toys on display, Sansa reasoned that one of the other doors must’ve led to the sex shop Margaery had so much praise for and the others possibly to a toilet and to a staff lounge?

Sansa took a step further into the shop. Though there were no toys on display, there were mountains of jewelry, some wrought in gold, other pieces wrought in silver, many with accompanying gemstones or jewels, and plenty that had other beautiful adornments. Sansa carefully touched a necklace with the tips of her fingers; its pendant was carved from an ashy wood that must’ve come from a weirwood tree. The beautiful piece reminded her of the North. It reminded her of home.

“That particular piece was made by the Free Folk tribe who roams just south of the wall. All profits we make from selling their wares are sent back to them at the end of each month.”

Sansa quickly looked up to see a tall, handsome man regarding her from one of the entryways at the back of the shop. His shoulder length, curly golden hair was flipped to one side and pinned back with a row of bobby pins that looked to be decorated with blue starbursts and on the one ear she could see hung a long earring with a blue tear drop jewel glittering at the end.

“You must be Sansa, Margaery’s friend?” he continued.

She nodded her head.

He nodded at the three chairs in front of the three mirrors. “I’m ready anytime you are, but please feel free to take your time looking around.”

“I’ll look around after?” she asked quietly, her eyes darting around the shop and lingering on the doorway where she thought the toys would be.

A smile graced his face and crinkled the corner of his bright green eyes into crow’s feet. “Of course,” he laughed. “If anything, I highly encourage it. Take a seat in any chair you’d like.”

She nodded again and took the seat that was closest to the window and stared into her reflection. It had been a long time since she had treated herself to anything nice, and she supposed she wasn’t actually the one that was treating herself right now, but her last break up had been bad and it had been hard getting herself back up and off the ground. But she would do it. She would find joy again in the things that she loved.

The man came up behind her and put his hands on the back of her seat, not touching her, but still making her feel welcome. “I don’t know if Margaery told you anything--”

“She was very vague on the details,” Sansa said and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

The man laughed with a snort. “Not unexpected, all the Tyrells are like that. They have been since the dawn of time.” Sansa let out a giggle. He grinned. “Well, my name is Jaime and I’ll be taking care of you today.”

“Thank you… Jaime.”

He hummed. “Margaery got you the full service package, which includes hair, a facial massage, make up, and any piece of jewelry in the store that you’d like--”

Sansa rounded on him. “ _She didn’t_.”

He once again gave her a gentle smile. “She did and she told me that she wanted the package to be renamed the ‘What are Friends for?’ package. I couldn’t really rebrand it that permanently, but that’s what it’ll be called today.”

Sansa’s eyes teared up as she faced forward again and sniffed. “Okay,” she said weakly.

Jaime tapped the chair behind her. “Anyways, my main reason for telling you what’s included is so that you know I’ll be touching your hair and your face throughout the appointment.”

“O-okay,” Sansa said, a little curiosity in her voice. It wasn’t like that wasn’t what was expected in a beauty parlour.

He gave her a soft smile, but one that held so much more fondness than all the other smiles he had given her before. “I like to tell my clients that, because I know it’s something my wife would appreciate.”

Before Sansa could help herself, she said, “Your wife?” She turned as crimson as her hair.

Jaime chuckled, “Don’t worry, I get that a lot. Plus I have dated men. They just weren’t who I fell in love with.”

Sansa bit her bottom lip, and opened her mouth and then closed it. How was it that she already wanted to ask him entirely too personal questions?

He seemed to see what was on her mind though and smiled again. “Let’s get started and while I’m doing your hair, you can ask me anything you want.”

The beauty parlour had a dozen different coloured smocks and Sansa delighted in choosing the soft pink one for herself. After, Jaime led her to the hair washing station and had her lie down as he dragged her long tresses into the sink. “How’s the temperature?” he asked as he dribbled some water from the nozzle over her ear.

“Can it be a bit cooler?”

Jaime adjusted the temperature and asked, “You don’t happen to be from the North, do you?”

“Born and raised. Why?”

“I like to annoy my wife by telling her that those from the North like everything cold and those from the South prefer everything hot. No exceptions. You have just added a data point to my absurd argument. How is the temperature now?”

Sansa giggled. “Perfect. You seem to really love your wife.”

Jaime hummed and began to wet all of Sansa’s hair. “She is the first star in my night sky.”

“That’s very sweet.”

“You can go meet her after; she works upstairs.”

Sansa blinked. “Oh. I think Margaery…”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “She’s been threatening to try and steal her away from me for forever. But Brienne can’t be stolen, she just goes where she wants to go. A very stubborn woman she is.” Sansa giggled again and closed her eyes, enjoying the way that the tips of Jaime’s fingers pressed into her scalp. “Is the same temperature range okay for your facial?”

“Range?”

“It’ll be a bit warmer at the beginning to open up your pores and a bit colder at the end to snap them shut again.”

“Oh, of course. Yes please.”

Jaime hummed. “We have flowery, fruity, and musky smells.”

“Flowery, please.”

“For your skin type that will then leave us with either the freesia, gardenia, or lily of the valley.”

“Gardenia, please.”

“Alright, close your eyes and relax. Do you want music?”

“No, I’m okay,” Sansa said and closed her eyes.

Warm water ran over her forehead and down the sides of her nose, where Jaime’s free hand then guided it to swirl around her lips and over her chin before it ran down her neck. First was the facial cleanser, and Sansa was surprised to feel hard calluses on Jaime’s hands as he massaged her face, though she supposed that those made sense considering his physique. It was still strange though because so much else about him made her think that he would have baby soft hands if given the choice, but calluses when one was a beautician had to be a choice. It was all a bit of a whirlwind in Sansa’s head… until she decided that it wasn’t. What was so strange about trying to fit these pieces together? People weren’t puzzles that created just one picture at the end. People were more like paintings where every brushed stroke added a layer, added a dimension, yet did not take away from the rest of the art work and completion, finality, was only in the eye of the beholder.

After cleansing her face, he placed a hot towel over it, then turned down the temperature of the water and washed her hair. “It’s beautiful,” he said. “Full and thick. You can do anything you want with it.”

“A lot of people tell me that I should keep it long.” Her ex-boyfriend had told her that she wouldn’t be as pretty unless she had it long.

“What do you want to do?”

“I’m afraid of what it will look like short.”

“I won’t lie to you, sometimes shorter hair can be harder to manage, only because you have to get it cut more often to keep it that way or to have it looking nice while it grows back out.” He washed away the suds and began working conditioner into the long tresses.

“Those in support always just tell me that it’ll grow back.”

“I mean it will. They are right about that.”

“Thank you for being honest though.”

“Of course.” A pause. “I shaved myself bald once.”

Sansa jerked in shock and the towel slid off her face. She stared at the man hovering over her. “You did?” she exclaimed.

Jaime chuckled, threw the discarded towel into the laundry bin, and nodded. “It was necessary at the time, but that’s how I know. It’ll grow back, and it is just hair, but it’s your hair.”

Sansa’s lips pulled into a pout and Jaime gave her an amused smile as he tried to smooth out the lines so that he could dap on the toner. He finished up her facial with a some cooling serum, a dab of something for the bags under her eyes, and then a moisturizer that didn’t feel tacky on her skin. While he was washing the conditioner out of her hair, the pads of his fingers once again pressing against her scalp, Sansa contemplated what she wanted.

“Lift your head a bit,” he said, and supported the back of her neck as he wrapped a towel around her hair. “You can take a seat again, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Sansa stood up and walked back to her seat. In the mirror her face looked fresh and dewy, brighter somehow, and she saw that Jaime had chosen a towel that matched her smock. She took a seat and looked over at the azure curtain. “Why do you keep the window closed like that?”

“Would you like it open?” Jaime asked as he came up behind her. She looked at him imploringly and he nodded. “I keep it closed because not everyone wants to be on display when they’re here.”

“Is that because of your wife again?”

“How did you know?”

Sansa faced forward. “You just looked very fond. I’d like them open please.”

Jaime chuckled and went to open the curtain. If the parlour was beautiful before with the sunlamps, the sunlight that hit the jewels made absolutely everything sparkle. “Brienne is magnificent. She is kind, caring, and much more considerate than me. She just really hates attention.”

“You seem to be the type to give her lots of it though.”

Jaime laughed, the jewel on his ear swinging. “Well, she only just tolerates it from me.” He walked up behind her and started towel drying her hair. “Have you thought about what you want?”

Sansa nodded. “I want to cut it short.”

He smiled. “Good choice.”

“Not too short though!”

“Where to?”

“Um…” Sansa’s eyes flickered up.

Jaime seemed to understand her hesitation and stepped in with his knowledge. He gestured. “I can cut it to shoulder length and give it a soft curl so it comes to your chin. If we part it here, and layer it like this, it would go very well with the shape of your face.”

Sansa pressed her lips together and nodded. “Okay, I’ll go with that.”

Jaime smiled at her again. “Excellent.” And then he got down to business.

Though she was sure that he could have just chopped most of her hair off in one go to get it down to the length they had discussed, he had instead opted to take it down inch by inch. She supposed it was so that she could change her mind if she wished, and she appreciated the consideration, but with every inch of her hair that fell to the floor, she felt the weight on her shoulders lift. These nonsensical expectations of beauty that had weighed upon her all her life, that had tormented her so profoundly in her last relationship, she could shed it all. Shed it and instead be happy.

Her hair was nearly at her shoulders now.

Jaime smoothed out the strands on either side of her face. “A little bit more will be taken off as I style it, but this will be where it will sit when it’s not curled.”

Sansa couldn’t say anything. So she just nodded. His eyebrows furrowed a bit in concern and so she took a deep breath. “That’s good, I like it.” She did, she truly did.

Jaime dried her hair then, and combed it to a shine. Before long he was back to snipping away. Time passed and Sansa wondered if it would be rude to ask. While he was crouched in front of her and she could see his face, she asked, “How did you know you were bi?” Her thoughts whirled again as she panicked. “I mean Margaery told me that she just _knew_ , but I don’t even understand what that means and I don’t know if I just know and I can’t--”

“I didn’t just know either,” Jaime said calmly as he ran a comb through her hair and snipped off the ends. “I mean growing up, I was attracted to both men and women on the big screen, but that doesn’t always translate into what you want in life. And I definitely had a time trying to figure out what I wanted there.”

Sansa breathed out a sigh of relief. “I’ve only ever dated men.”

“You can be bi and have only ever dated men. I mean, I still considered myself straight when I went out on my first date with a man. I didn’t consider myself straight after, but I also didn’t know _what_ to consider myself, so you know... These labels are important and can define you, but they don’t dictate your behaviour.”

“What do you think I should do?”

“Well, I don’t know what you should do, but I can tell you what I did,” Jaime said and smiled at her. “I just tried it out. I dated a couple people, got into a relationship with a few, and then fell in love with one.”

“Your wife,” Sansa said.

Jaime guffawed. “I did indeed marry the woman I love. Okay, how does it look?”

Sansa reeled back in shock when she looked into the mirror again. “I… oh wow.” She shook her head then watched the red strands settle back down around her face. Jaime took a step back with a laugh. “It feels so light!”

“Do you like it?” Jaime asked.

“I…” Sansa stared at her reflection and tears came to her eyes. “I love it.”

“I can show you a couple other ways to style it,” he said and then played around a bit with her hair as Sansa listened.

Some of the styles he showed her were quick and simple and other’s ridiculously complex, but it was fun hearing about all of the different things that she could do to her hair on a daily basis other than just putting it into a high or low ponytail, or a bun. Maybe if she had decided to keep it long Jaime would have shown her more she could do with her hair too.

The next thing Jaime did was spray her hair with something that smelled light and fresh. Right as he finished, he smacked his forehead. “Good gods, I forgot to offer you a drink. Brienne will have my head. Would you like something?”

“What do you have?”

He grimaced. “Anything a typical café would serve... I think. Podrick mans the coffee shop upstairs.”

“Is it too much to ask for a chai latté?”

“Not at all, let me give Pod a shout while the curler is heating up.” Jaime disappeared behind one of the jeweled curtains for a bit and then came back with a look on his face that was half a grimace and half a laugh.

“Did something happen?”

“Brienne was very cross with me,” Jaime laughed.

“Oh, I didn’t--”

“She’s constantly cross with me. I bring it out of her.” He picked up the large curler and checked its temperature. Before long he was taking large pieces of her hair and winding it around the barrel.

Sansa watched quietly as Jaime styled her hair into soft curls that brushed and tickled her chin. “Do you sell the products that you use?” she asked.

Jaime nodded and curled another lock. “All of them. What were you interested in?”

“The heat products that I have make my hair feel very crunchy.”

Jaime nodded. “A lot of them do that. I’ll grab you a sample bottle and if you decide you still like it after a couple more uses, come back and I’ll sell you the real deal.”

“Are you sure?”

Jaime grinned at her. “I’m sure that you’ll come back.”

Sansa giggled, but another voice cut in. “Don’t let him charm you.”

Sansa looked in the mirror to see a very tall woman had appeared from the crystal curtain by the door with a chai latté in hand. “My charm is only for you,” Jaime shot back and winked at Sansa. Her eyes scanned the woman again. She had no doubt that this was Brienne. And she was nothing like how Sansa had expected. More muscled than her husband in physique and taller by a couple inches too, Brienne’s face was also made of more sharp lines and broad strokes, from her nose to her lips. Once again, Sansa rewired her world as Brienne handed her her drink.

“Sorry that took so long,” Brienne said, her gaze flickering to her husband. Although she looked mildly exasperated with him, the same fondness that he held for her was also on her face. “Jaime can forget himself sometimes when he’s with a client.”

“All the time Brienne,” Jaime chirped and curled another lock of hair. “All the time.”

Brienne rolled her eyes again, but with affection. “I’ll leave you two be.”

“Actually…” Jaime said and put down the curler. He spritzed something into his hands and ran his fingers and palms through Sansa’s hair making it glossy and naturally tumble around her face. “I’ve just finished and Sansa can hardly have makeup applied while she’s drinking her chai, so I was wondering if you’d help her with her jewelry selection.”

Brienne looked for a moment like she was going to protest, but instead something else was exchanged between them before she simply half heartedly grumbled, “This is why we have a process.”

Jaime just grinned brilliantly, then turned to Sansa. “I’m just going to the toilet, but please feel free to take a look at anything you want!”

With that he disappeared again behind the jeweled curtain where he had, Sansa guessed, made a call upstairs. Sansa took a moment to stare at herself in the mirror. The pink smock clashed with her red hair, but if she didn’t consider that… well… She reached up and wrapped a curl around her fingers and watched as it sprang back up. Was it the heating product that had done that, or the thing that Jaime had put into her hair after? Was this - going to this beauty parlour and buying products used by this man - why Margaery’s curls always looked so perfect?

“He works wonders, doesn’t he?”

Sansa turned to see that Brienne was giving her a small, reluctant smile. “He’s very talented.” She took a sip of her chai. Whoever Podrick was was very talented as well.

Brienne nodded and walked over to one of the jewelry stands, which had Sansa following. “He is that, but he also worked very hard to get here.”

Sansa perused through the jewelry, but kept most of her mind on the conversation. “He hasn’t been doing this all his life?”

“Oh no,” Brienne said. “We’ve only had this place for a couple years, in the literal sense. Before that he worked on the Gold Road.”

“A businessman?” Sansa asked in shock.

Brienne’s lips tugged again. “A very good one too. But an unhappy one. It’s how we met actually, his company got hacked and I was called in to fix the problem.”

“ _His_ company?”

“Well, his father’s. It would have been his, if he had stayed.”

Sansa understood there was a story there, but chose to not dig further. She drank more of her drink. “You work in IT?”

“It’s the main thing I do, but I dabble in all sorts. If you’d like, you can come upstairs later. That’s my realm.”

Sansa couldn’t help but laugh, “And down here is Jaime’s realm.”

Finally, a bright smile crossed Brienne’s face and she laughed. “How could you tell?”

Sansa looked around nervously and saw that Jaime still hadn’t come back. “Um… if it isn’t too much to ask, even if it is Jaime’s realm… Margaery said there is a sex toy shop here?”

Brienne nodded, completely unsurprised by the question and led Sansa to one of the crystal curtains Jaime had not disappeared behind. “I don’t know the specifics as well as he does, but if you have questions…” She turned bright red but continued anyways, “I’ll try to help any way I can.” She swept the curtain aside and Sansa stepped in. “The selection is small, but everything is body safe and Jaime has done his research on what’s good.”

“I’m sorry, this is really awkward,” Sansa said nervously. “But do you um… do you have any suggestions on where to start?”

Brienne, still red as a cherry, nodded. She pointed at one metal toy that could fit into the palm of Sansa’s hand. “Good vibrator for starting off, better than the ones you can purchase at drug stores because of its battery life, replaceable batteries, and multiple settings.” She pointed at another toy that was a little bit larger and seemed to have a spout and hole at one end. “Very good for clitoral stimulation, if you like a…” Brienne took a deep breath. “A sucking motion. If you want something more for um…” Brienne let out a long breath. “Penetration, then I would suggest this brand for dildos. They have a lot of sizes and shapes.”

Sansa’s eyebrows furrowed. “What about this dildo?”

Somehow Brienne got even redder. “That one is more for harness use… that end stimulates the clit and vulva while… well…”

“It looks complicated,” Sansa murmured as she bit her bottom lip. She looked at the harnesses and all of the straps and materials.

Brienne blushed again. “It’s not that complicated.”

Sansa looked over at her and then immediately understood. “I already have a pretty good vibrator, but that um… that toy with the sucking…”

“We stock it in pink, blue, and black. Oh… and penguin. We can also order it in purple, teal, or… gold.”

“Penguin?” Sansa repeated, just to be sure. Brienne nodded sheepishly. “Pink, please.”

“I’ll get it for you.”

“Can I look at the jewelry in the meanwhile?”

Brienne nodded. “Of course.”

Sansa finished her drink and found a pair of earrings just as Brienne re-emerged with a box in an opaque black bag.

“I’ll ring this up for you.”

“Please.”

Sansa paid for her purchase and then sat down in her seat, the bag at her feet. Just as her bottom touched the chair Jaime appeared. “Find anything you like?” he asked. Sansa watched as Brienne disappeared back up to her realm and understood what Jaime had done to make sure she was comfortable.

Sansa held up a pair of earrings that would hang long, longer than her hair was now. On each earring there were five dangling silver chains, each of different length, and at the end of each chain was a bird.

“Very good choice. Do you want to put them on now?”

Sansa nodded and carefully slotted the earrings into her earlobes. The way they sat made it look like the tiny birds were flitting in and out of her curls. “Who made these?”

“These actually come from here in King’s Landing. A smith on the Street of Steel dabbles as a jeweler, but feels like he can’t have his face associated with such delicate pieces.”

“Why?”

“He has a facial scar and is pretty big and brawny, bigger than either Brienne or I.”

“That’s really sad he feels he can’t sell his own wares.”

“Hopefully one day he feels like he can. For now, we help him where we can.” Jaime pulled a trolly to Sansa’s side. “Do you prefer your makeup done in a certain way? Colours?”

“Nothing too dramatic, please. Maybe something more um…” Sansa flushed. “Fairy tale like.”

Jaime gave her a brilliant smile. “I can do fairy tale like.”

For the next thirty minutes, Sansa couldn’t really talk, with Jaime applying all sorts of things onto her face and showing her what each product did inbetween. But Jaime chatted idly for the both of them.

At the end, he gave her a bright smile again and turned the chair away. “It’s no fun to have the final reveal with the smock on. Let’s get that off of you.” She shed the pink smock, which Jaime chucked into the laundry bin, then at his instruction she twirled around.

It wasn’t a big reveal or some kind of revelation. She had seen every step as it had happened after all. But the immediate happiness, the immediate joy that bubbled through her as she looked in the mirror and saw the way that she was just simply _smiling_ again brought her nearly to tears.

Jaime quickly passed her a couple tissues. “How do you feel?”

“I love it,” Sansa said and fluffed at her hair. “I love _me_.”

Jaime grinned broadly. “Well if that isn’t life’s greatest pleasure.”

* * *

Sansa skipped up the stairs into Brienne’s realm.

It really was like walking into a whole other dimension.

Here the brick of the building was left exposed, though large murals of artworks depicting epic battle scenes and ancient house arms were hung all around. Glass cases displayed all sorts of electronic equipment from cameras and laptops, to drones. There were also shelves full of board games, most still boxed up, but some open for playing too. The café was tucked in one corner with a young man tending the bar, and Brienne was behind a row of desks filled with computers yelling at… Margaery’s brother?

“Sansa!” Margaery screamed as she gave her friend a hug. “You look amazing!”

Sansa stared at her, surprised. “Were you here the whole time?”

“I couldn’t miss Loras getting reamed out by Brienne.”

“What are they playing?”

“World of Wights.”

“Oh yeah, no one should cross Brienne while playing WoW,” Jaime suddenly muttered from behind them. “What did Loras do?”

Margaery shrugged. “I honestly don’t know, I just like seeing him scared. I was playing Settlers of Valyria with Dany, Grey, and Missandei.”

Jaime grinned. “Well I’m going to go save your brother before Brienne shanks him.” And with that Jaime skipped off over to Brienne and wrapped himself around her from behind. He did not manage to get her to stop yelling, but she looked a lot more at peace while doing it.

“How was it?” Margaery asked.

“Jaime gave me a lot of samples,” Sansa replied. Margaery hummed knowingly. “Also, it was amazing.”

“Do you feel better now?”

Sansa looked around the discombobulated shop and thought of the one downstairs too. “I think… I think I can be whoever I want to be.”

Margaery grinned. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious what Beauty Pop is about, you can find it [here](https://mangadex.org/chapter/258524/1). I have loved this manga for years and if you choose to read it, I hope your enjoy it too.


End file.
